herologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Theoi
The Theoi are a bipedal race of high intelligence and extreme power from the Pan Kosmos universe that visited Earth centuries ago. Very little is known about them save for scraps mankind has unearthed and stories of mythology. Few believe they actually existed, but perhaps they introduced the Proto-Hellenistic languange upon their arrival estimated around 8000 HE that eventually evolved into Mycenaean Greek. Appearance Theoi are imposing in stature, males being averaging over seven feet tall, muscular with broad chests and shoulders, indicative of the strength that lies within both their minds and bodies. Females are lithe and curvaceous, yet still muscular and strong. Their skin tone is striking, subtle shades of indigo and ivory that resembles clouds. History Nothing is known about their history on the home world of Olympos. Any information gathered about the Theoi was after their arrival. Aion Genesis Main Article: Protogenoi 0-3000 HE Cosmogony In the beginning, the mother matriarch Gaia was the first of the Archaia Astronautes (ancient star-sailers) to arrive on the ship Chaos. The Protogenoi established their settlement on a mountain in what would become known as Greece. She chose Ouranos as her husband, who ruled as king upon Oros Olympos. Desiring greater beings of power from his offspring, he began conducting experiments upon them, much to the dismay of their mother. Overthrow of Ouranos Ouranos was eventually supplanted by his Titan sons at the request of Gaia. Khryson Genos 3001-6800 HE (7000-3200 BCE) "Golden was that first age, which, with no one to compel, without a law, of its own will, kept faith and did the right. There was no fear of punishment, no threatening words were to be read on brazen tablets; no suppliant throng gazed fearfully upon its judge's face; but without judges lived secure. There was no need at all of armed men, for nations, secure from war's alarms, passed the years in gentle ease." - Ovid, Metamorphoses Rise of the Tyrant "Rhea was taken as queen to king Kronos who bore splendid children. He learned from Gaia and Ouranos that he was destined to be overthrown by his son, so he devoured each when they came forth from the womb, with intent that no other should hold the kingly office. Unceasing grief seized Rhea, and when she was about to bear Zeus, she sought her parents, Gaia and Ouranos, to devise a plan that the birth of her dear child might be concealed, and that retribution might overtake the crafty counselor Kronos. They listened to their dear daughter, and revealed to her all that was destined to happen to Kronos and his stout-hearted son. They sent her to the rich land of Krete when she was ready to bear great Zeus, but to Kronos she gave a great stone wrapped in swaddling clothes. He took it greedily into his hands and thrust it down into his devouring stomach." - Hesiod, Theogony Titanomachia As the years passed by, Kronos was beguiled the arts and might of his son Zeus upon his return home. With the aid of Metis, the stone was vomitted followed then by the children which had been swallowed. With his siblings restored Zeus set free from their bonds the Kyklopes, a promise Kronos refused to fulfill to Gaia in fear of their great power. In gratitude they agreed to aid the young upstarts, and together they declared war upon the Titanes. Equipped with Kyklopean forged weapons the Kronides commanded great power over the earth but battled ten toiling years against their ancestors with neither side achieving advantage. At the urging of Gaia Zeus freed the Hekatonkheires, and amid the shaking earth, swirling seas, tossed mountains, and hurled lightning the Kronides finally claimed the crown of conquest. Argyron Genos 6801-8400 HE (3200-1600 BCE) "After Kronos had been banished to the dark land of death, and the world was under the sway of Zeus, the silver race came in, lower in the scale than gold, but of greater worth than yellow brass. Zeus now shortened the bounds of the old-time spring, and through winter, summer, variable autumn, and brief spring completed the year in four seasons. Their homes heretofore been caves, dense thickets, and branches bound together with bark. Then first the seeds of grain were planted in long furrows, and bullocks groaned beneath the heavy yoke." - Ovid, Metamorphoses "Zeus had obtained dominion over the world, and chose Metis for his wife. While pregnant with Athene, he seized Metis and devoured her in fear that she might bring forth a son stronger than his thunderbolt as so prophesied by Gaia. After this Zeus, by his second wife Themis, became the father of the Horae and Moirai. With Eurynome he sired the Kharites, Persephone with Demeter, the Musai with Mnemosyne, Apollon and Artemis with Leto, and finally Hebe, Ares, and Eileithyia with Hera. Athene, equal to her father in strength and in wise understanding, eventually escaped and requested the freedom of her mother. Hera, jealous of Zeus seemingly giving ‘birth’ on his own accord, claimed Hephaistos as her own." - Hesiod, Theogony Punishment of Prometheus Plagues of Pandora Thera Eruption 8373 HE (1628 BCE) Olygian Deluge Khalkinon Genos 8401-9200 HE (1600-800 BCE) Iroiki Epokhi 8541-9201 HE (1460-1100 BCE) Herakles - November 4, 8715 HE (1286 BCE) - October 4, 8767 HE (1234 BCE) Gigantomachia Kataklysmos Archipelagos Deukalion & Pyrrha Skotadon Epokhi 8901-9200 HE (1100-800 BCE) Tangle with Typhoeus Ethereal Exodus Sideron Genos 9201 Onward (800 BCE)